1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to gauges. More specifically, the present invention relates to gauges for making measured markings on a work piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been many different types of measuring hand tools developed for the construction industry over the years with little substantive change to the functionality of the hand tools. Several of these tools are discussed here.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,902 issued to Keller discloses a combination straight edge, T-square, level, ruler and guide is provided for use by craftsman such as paperhangers, carpenters, and the like. The tool includes a relatively wide elongated body formed with parallel straight edges along both long edges, a handle and a plurality of replaceable bubble vials for establishing vertical and horizontal lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,980 issued to Jukes discloses an alignment strut for use in constructing prefabricated walls. The strut has an interior pocket accommodating a lumber two by four which serves as a splice bar between adjacent struts and as a brace anchor point.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,276 issued to Torczon discloses a tool guide for directing hand tools over a workpiece at an angle perpendicular to one edge of the workpiece. The guide had two perpendicular legs equipped with flanges for aligning the guide and directing a hand tool along the guide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,804 issued to Amos discloses an improved bricklayer's guide. The guide consists of a combination of notched posts or standards that will cooperate in providing the desired width and a series of notches on one post to provide the desired adjustment and secure the guide in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,077 issued to Richardson discloses a combination tool useful to a variety of building trades in building erection. The tool can be used as a story pole, a surveyor's rod, an extensible measuring device, a plumb and a horizontal level. When the tool id used as a measuring device, story pole or surveyor's grade rod, the tool of the present invention provides direct read capabilities eliminating the need for computations which in turn prevents errors in arithmetic commonly made when using tools of the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,311 issued to Paquin discloses a Sideboard Clamp and Jig Apparatus having a spring loaded clamp holding an L-shaped jig.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,133 issued to Milligan discloses an apparatus for aligning and positioning a mason's string. The apparatus comprises a housing for the line blocks having a spring-loaded reel assembly around which the string is coiled.
The prior art discloses devices that allow the location of a point on the face of a work piece with reference to the edge of the work piece but do not disclose a device that allows the user to simultaneously locate a point on the face of a work piece and also provide a guide for marking a line on the face of the work piece that is parallel to the edge of the work piece. Therefore, there is a need for a device that allows the location of a point on the face of a work piece while providing a guide for marking a line along the face of a work piece, thus simplifying the process of producing a parallel line on the face of a work piece that is at a measured distance from the edge of the work piece.